U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,722, issued to Datta et al. on Apr. 11, 1995, describes an ionic conductor, Luviquat MS 905, manufactured by BASF Corp., Mt. Olive, N.J., as the copolymer used in formulating an organic conductor (OC) for an electrophotographic screening (EPS) process. The ionic conductor is satisfactory for its intended purpose; however, the conductivity of the material is humidity and temperature sensitive. Thus, the need exists for a conductor that is insensitive to humidity and temperature, and has electrical conductivity at least equal to that of the Liquivat MS 905, which is hereafter designated OC-8.